


Break Through The Shadows

by getadoge



Series: Chromesthesia [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chromesthesia, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Musician!Phil, The game grumps are some minor characters because I love them, alternative universe, natewantstobattle is also briefly in there, synesthesia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: Dan decides he's ready to come out to his fans(Continuation of the Chromesthesia!au. Can be read separately but makes more sense as part of the series)





	Break Through The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the ways I have written Dan coming out to Phil’s fans/his fans. I will be writing an alternative to this possibly two alternatives. I had a lot of ideas but I couldn't fit them together in a way that made me happy.

Note: this is one of the ways I have written Dan coming out to Phil’s fans/his fans. I will be writing an alternative to this possibly two alternatives. I had a lot of ideas but I couldn't fit them together in a way that made me happy.

  
Fan’s of Phil’s band, Chromesthesia, realized one of the band members had a secret boyfriend going by the fake name (Nate had admitted the man wished to remain anonymous) James Burlington. Nate had also admitted in an interview that “James” was a love interest, which earned him a punch between the shoulder blades by Dan when the interview aired. Then the fans started digging and found James Burlington in ten credits of multiple albums as a writer and pianist. That's when he revealed a bit too much for anyone to let it go.

Dan only ever attempted to expose who he was once though–and no one believed him. It was mid-January and he had been sitting on the couch on tumblr, scrolling through the Chromesthesia tag despite the lack of good it did him. It was all either hate or people calling his boyfriend hot. Not a very productive afternoon. He came across an interesting post though.

I wonder who that guy is who writes some of the Chromesthesia songs (James??). Phil says it's not anyone we should know.. Some people say he's Dodie’s boyfriend.

Dan smirked and typed a response. “What if he was actually me and he wasn’t Dodie’s boyfriend but Phil’s? Wouldn't that be weird.”

He received a few responses like “Yeah right. Just trying to get attention don't mind him.” or even “Phil is not gay lol” And that was it. Dan never wanted to come out as Phil’s boyfriend even when it was offered. He didn't feel he deserved the fame quite yet, even though Phil argued against it. He wanted to make it on his own. That might be why when Dan asked Phil if he should start a YouTube channel, Phil leaped at the idea and said yes.

It was a simple channel, comedy and music mixed all together. He played piano and wrote a couple of original songs but the content was pretty simple.He, however, didn't reveal his involvement with Phil Lester as his popularity grew. Even when they lived together or when he watched him film. He refused to let him into the final cut. On the other hand, he “covered” some Chromesthesia songs he had wrote with Phil and were recently released. Still, in the span of two years his subscriber count rose consistently, eventually reaching 600,000 subs at record speed. They had a little party with the band, Louise, and a couple of other friends they had met during Dan’s YouTube experience.

“Congratulations, Dan!” Suzy, one of his newer friends, cheered as she entered the flat. Her hair was cut straight across her forehead, shifting as she gave facial expressions. Her look carried around this bit of joy but also this soft mystery and kindness. Her, like the rest of her little group, had an interesting way they went about things.

“Thanks, Suzy.” Dan smiled.

“Are you going to do anything special?” Danny asked, coming in behind Suzy and her husband Arin.

“Oh, not really. I haven't really thought about it.” Dan laughed, taking a drink from the red cup in his hand.

“Oh look, my two favorite Dan's are here at the same time.” Phil unexpectedly butted in and gave a loud greeting to the others. The night carried on like that. Light drinking, fun games, and some casual conversation. The night was great, even when Dodie and Bri in a collaborative effort broke one of their tables by sitting on it. They needed a new one anyway.

\--

“Would you like to be in a video on my channel?” Dan asked casually the next morning. They drank coffee with the outside light reflecting off it’s somewhat dark surface. Phil simply dropped his mug; excited and shocked his boyfriend was ready to boast their love out to the world.

“Yes! What-What made you consider again?” He stuttered. Phil was always hoping Dan would come out as his boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to bring him on stage in all the lights and duet their songs together. Nothing more but he was fine with all of the less he was getting.

“I've grown this much on my own, I'd like to just be us now. Songwriting power couple, Chromesthesia member and Chromesthesia haver.” Dan shrugged, taking another sip, ignoring the mess as Phil got up to clean it.

“I honestly forget you have chromesthesia. I still envy you.”

“Well, suck it Phil. I'm in sensory hell instead of you.” Dan planted a kiss on Phil’s lips.

So they performed the newest single released for the band on piano. Dan had helped the band write it since everyone worked together on it. Halfway through the video, Dodie accidentally wanders into shot from the corner as she grabs her ukulele, but tries to make it seem normal by singing softly some backing vocals before wandering off again. Dan tries to not giggle because he loves this take so he simply smiles and continues on. They finish and Dan decides to explain everything.

“So, as previously hinted, I'm gay. This was a song I wrote with my lovely boyfriend of many years and his whole band. You may know their band as Chromesthesia. If you guys want, maybe I'll record a Q and A with just Phil and I. I know I've been keeping this from you for a long time but yeah. I really just wanted to know I could do this without Phil but I guess his support really is why I'm here so I truly never could do this without him.” Phil leans in and kisses him on the cheek. The video cuts out to Dan's outro.

  
\--

Q and A plsss  
\-- scullyfan238

who didn't see that one coming lol? EVERYONE. omg you are just the cutest together.  
\-- phantrashnumber1

Just fuck on camera already.  
\-- directionerforeverer

Various social media platforms were feeling the buzz. He was getting some hate but the support was so overwhelming. A Q and A was in order

“Hey!” The video began with both men sitting on Dan’s piano bench. “A Q and A is in order right? Well, here I am with my lovely boyfriend Philip.”

“Hello!” Phil waved.

“Now let's get this started. Sierra Eisenhower from Facebook asked ‘When did you start dating?’ And Alica Monroe from Facebook asks how we met.” Dan smirked at Phil “Chromesthesia was performing a gig back around six years ago I'd say. We met and I designed their album art because as you may know I have chromesthesia. There's a link in the description below to a video I did on it. But we ended up not talking for at least a year until I saw them performing on their world tour. Dodie recognized me in the crowd and I got pulled back stage. Lucky me.”

“We officially started dating January 2nd 2011 right?” Phil asked.

“I'd so that's right. Next question is if I'm James Burlington. Yes I am.” Dan grinned

“Gordon aka phanstolemyheart on Twitter asks if we could kiss on camera. Could we?” Phil leaned in closer.

“Oh I guess we could.” Dan closed the gap between them and giggles.

“Now we have a question from Shelley or chr0mesthes1a on Tumblr. She asked if I play piano. Yes but not like Dan.”

At this moment Dodie and Nate both sit down on either side of them, barely fitting on before they give up and Dodie sits in Phil's lap. “I see you've got a video rolling here.” Dodie smirked.

“Yeah. Dodie and Nate say hi!”

“Hey!” Both of them said in unison. Dodie gasped. “We should sing a song together and harmonize. We’ve some variety in vocal ranges right. Just a verse?” Dodie pleaded.

All members of the group agreed and started singing their own song Would You Be So Kind. None of them lasted long before everyone started laughing after Dodie fell off Phil’s lap

Maybe you could blame how much Dan’s two videos blew up based on that or the fact it was now revealed he was this anonymous figure: James. Chromesthesia was on its way to becoming a classic alt pop band at this point and here was Dan. Popping into the public picture. He didn't mind it all that much and if it meant he could love Phil as free as he wanted, it was worth it. 


End file.
